gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
EITC Third Division
The EITC Third Division Formed in late November 1745, it was created by Minister of Warfare Nathaniel Garland and Colonel Tyler Wellington two weeks after the creation of the "British Co. Elites" guild. The strongest fighting force on Earth and the most organized elite unit in British history, it is led brilliantly by General Nathaniel Huntington and his Colonels. Rules #Obey your superiors #No friendly-fire. (Arguing, betraying, dancing when someone is injured) #No drama (No yelling in chat) #Wear the uniform Uniforms Unlimited *Hat - Admiral Hat *Coat - Barbossa Coat or Royal Coat *Vest - Embellished Vest *Shirt - Plain Linen Long Sleeve *Belt - Gold Skull Belt, Jolly Bones Belt, Adventure Belt *Pants - Adventure Breeches or Gold Trim Breeches *Shoes - Adventure Shoes, Raven Boots, any fancy black boots Basic *Hat - None *Coat - None *Vest - Any fancy looking vest *Shirt - Plain Linen Short Sleeve *Belt - Box Belt *Pants - Plain Cotton Highwaters *Shoes - Wallop Boots Ranking System Since the Division is a primarily Marine unit, it goes by the Marine Ranking System. *Private - Privates are the standard infantrymen *Corporal - Corporals are infantrymen with higher honors *Sergeant - Sergeants can be second in commands of squads *Lieutenant - Lieutenants are second in commands of a squad *Captains - Captains can command a Squad *Major - Majors command a squad *Lt. Colonel - Lt. Colonels are the Second-in-Command of Platoons *Colonel - Colonels are the Commanding Officer of a Platoon *General - The General commands the entire division; there is only one Third Division Cavaliers ~To be added~ #Colonel William Seasteel - Avatar ~ Commander #Captain Ishmael Venables - Angel ~ Second-in-Command *Joseph Bluehound - Sir Doughnut *Edward Sharkbane - Candle *Alroy - Mary *Jarot Decksteel - Pony *Jason Blue - Bill *Jack Stromrage - Moses *Harris Dogood - Lightning Members Database The EITC division is under command of General Nathaniel Crestbreaker, while leaders of Platoons are Colonels and their assistants Lt. Colonels. Majors and Captains command Squads. Lieutenants can command squads in the absence of a Captain or Major, while Sergeants can assist them as second in commands. The rest of the Squad are Privates, and a Corporal. There are 9 Platoons with 3 seven-man squads adding up to 21 soldiers and 2 officers for each Platoon. The First Platoon The first Platoon is under command of Colonel Tyler Wellington and Lieutenant-Colonel Eric. Squad 1 *Captain Richard Venables - Squad Leader *Sergeant James Swordmenace *Corporal Harris Dogood *Private Theodore Plunderhound *Private Edward McDavis *Private Leon Seapaine *Private Matthew Squad 2 *Captain Ishmael Venables - Squad Leader *Sergeant Harris Dogood *Corporal Morgan Monteygo *Private Edward McDavis *Private Jack *Private Bob *Private Alroy Squad 3 *Lieutenant Roger Gunshot - Squad Leader *Sergeant Jonathan Winters *Private Jack Swordbones ~Being created~ The Second Platoon The Second Platoon is under the command of Colonel Charles Sailsbury. Squad 1 Captain Jack Goldwash~ Squad Leader Members to be added. Squad 2 Captain Kelly Willkillya~ Squad Leader Members to be added. Training Every week, the entire EITC Third Division gathers for training. During training, all soldiers will go over the basic fundamentals of fighting, learning certain orders from the drill sergeants, and occasionally practice in simulated battle sequences. The training session is usually held on the the training grounds of Fort Charles Savica, but may sometimes change. All training is run by General Crestbreaker, Colonel Wellington, or Colonel Stewart. If you are in the division, you are required to come to training when online, unless a reasonable excuse is at hand. We ask that all soldiers come to training with their musket/bayonet, any dagger or sabre, and proper uniforms. Operations The Division does many operations including hunts, assassinations, arrests, invasions, battles, and guarding. Guarding *January 2, 1746 ~ Johnny Goldtimbers meets with Major Standish of the Templars. After a short meeting in which the Division guards the Prime Minister, the Templars escape with the deeds, starting up a manhunt for them. (Successful) Hunts *January 2, 1746 ~ In the middle of the meeting, the Templar representative ran out with the deed to the server. The Third Division was instantly put on the case. They searched the entire island of Tortuga and found nothing. Soon later, the Major was found by Second Lieutenant Jonathan Winters. (Sucessful) Patrols ~'' No Data Recorded ~ '' Invasions *March 3, 1746 ~ Led brilliantly by Prime Minister Goldtimbers and Lord Sven Daggersteel, the Division sucessfully defends Padres del Feugo from the undead invaders. (Sucessful) Battles ~'' No Data Recorded ~'' Gallery Screen shot 2013-01-02 at 2.10.46 PM.png|Third Divisions first ever task, they guard Prime Minister Goldtimbers as he executes a dangerous deal with some shady men. Category:EITC Division